Taken & Psychic
by youmeatmaydaysirens96
Summary: Two years ago Sam Winchester was taken and never heard from again. Now on a hunt the John, Dean and the Brotherhood run into the demon that killed Mary Winchester. Who is the group of teenagers? And why is the YED scared of them? Is Sam alive? Read to find out! Warning Contains Yaoi or boyxboy. Don't like Don't read :) Enjoy! Sadly I don't own Supernatural :( but that's ok!
1. Chapter 1

The house looked like something straight out of a horror film. It was old and rickety; the gray exterior leading itself to age the building, the broken windows telling about an old haunted history of pain and suffering. Cobwebs had formed in just about everywhere and a layer of dust covered every surface. The yard was overgrown with grass and weeds making it hard to see the arrival of a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, a black ford truck, and a beat up red, rusting truck from the eighties. The Impala was first to stop. A man with short black hair and dark warm brown eyes, he was standing outside of the driver's side.

"Dean, Caleb stay in the car until I say so …ok?" said the man.

"Yes dad," said Dean in a bored tone.

"Yes Johnny, we gotcha," chuckled Caleb.

"Good, I'll be right back." He called as he walked to the black truck.

"Why does he do that?" asked Dean.

"Do what?"

"Make us wait! I'm not a child! I'm a grown man. For chrisakes I'm twenty-one, Cales!" was whispered harshly.

Rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and pulling up against his chest. As he leaned up against the Impala he said.

"Because he loves you and wants to protect you, babe," He sighs "You're his son. He wants to protect you from the things we know and fight and the things that people don't…the things that go bump in the night."

"I know that," sighs Dean then he turns and looks up in to Caleb's eyes. "But he still doesn't end to baby me."

Caleb could hear the frustration in his voice. "Love he does that because he doesn't want to lose you like he lost Sammy" he says before leaning his forehead against Dean's.

Sam. Sammy Gabriel Winchester, the youngest son of John and Mary Winchester. He was taken two years ago. The adorable young teen with the bright blue green eyes he inherited his mother, before she was killed when he was six months old. Thinking of him brought tears to their eyes.

"I miss him Cales." Dean's voice was full of pain.

"I know, we all do, I mean who could make Bubba, Bobby and Josh such softies" cooed Caleb with a soft laugh. Caleb leans down and kisses Dean lightly on the lips.

"Hey Boys stop procreating and get over hear and help!" laughed John as he pulled out rock salt guns for him and dean. Both boys jumped apart and bushed a dark red. The group behind John smirked.

"Yeah son, I don't want grandkids yet." Called a man with blonde hair and gray eyes, His name is Macland or Mac. He started hunting as a teen when his mother died. He learnt very thing from his father, who was a hunter before he married and had Mac.

"Sorry dad, you now me, I can't keep my hand to myself" smirked Caleb.

"I know son… I know." Laughed Mac and so did the rest of the group.

"Ok guys, we have a job so stop playing and move it!" called a gruff voice, causing the group to look behind them, A gruff looking man with a gun on his shoulder and a smirk on his face, "Idiots."

"God Bobby, don't get your panties in a twist," smirked the man beside him with a scar that went from over his eye and down his face.

"Oh shut up Bubba!" Bubba wasn't his real name, his real name is Jack, but never call him that. He'd kill ya before you asked for mercy.

"Great Bubba, You pissed him off!" whined Joshua. The reply he got was "Whatever" with an eye roll. This caused the three to biker like an old married couple, much to everyone else's amusement.

A loud whistle sounded causing the group to jump and turn to face John, who stood on the steps of the old abandoned house with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys coming or do I have to hunt this ghost myself?" smirked John.

A chorus of "yeses" and "sure Johnny" ran throughout the drive way as they walked in the old house. When inside they waited for John to speak, as John opened his mouth to speak there was a loud terrified scream from upstairs. Startled, the group of hunters runs up the stairs, to come upon the sight of a smirking yellow eyed man with a feral grin.

"You!" shouted John, causing the group to look at him.

"Hello Johnny boy. Nice to see you again, how's the wife…Mary right?" smirked the yellow eyed man.

"Dad?" spoke a confused Dean.

"Well…well… well if it isn't Deanie! You sure have grown the last time I saw you, you were four." As he said this Dean's eyes went wide at the realization.

"Your…you're..." stuttered Dean before he was consumed with rage. "You're the one who killed my mom!" This statement caused every other hunter to glare angrily at the yellow eyed man…or demon in this case.

"Ding Ding we have a winner!" giggled the demon. "But you're missing someone… little Sammy Winchester? Am I right!" glared the demon. This caused the entire group of hunters to stiffen.

"Why! What did you do to him! "Shouted John, glaring along with the rest of the hunters.

"Well..."smirked the demon. " Sadly I didn't do anything to him…well as of recently nothing."

The room seemed to turn cold as the possible things that could have happened to Sam.

"But I lost him!" growled the demon angrily. "Your son is truly powerful… he has been of my sight for a good year!"

His statement caused confusion among the hunters. The demon chuckled and raised his arm out in front of him, and then he was suddenly thrown across the room. The group of hunters turned with weapons raised to see a group of what looked like teenagers. In front of the group were two teen boys. The one, who had his arm out, was average height medium build and blue green eyes. His hair was a dark brown with a red streak and had bangs that covered his eyes slightly. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple hoodie with combat boots. The other boy was slightly taller with black hair that went down to his chin with an almost identical streak of colored hair as he other teen but it was blue. He was wearing similar clothes to the other but with a black hoodie.

Gasps were heard from behind the hunters. The demon looked scared of the group and flinched when the boy with the purple hoodie spoke in a harsh tone.

"Stay away from my family!" growled the boy, his eyes flashed purple.

Gulping Dean asked hesitantly "Sammy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Telepathy-_I love you Sammy!_

**a/n Thank to all who have read, Favorited, or reviewed! You guys or girls are amazing! **_**  
So here's chapter 2...ENJOY!  
**_

"Sammy?" gasped Dean. The boy looked at him with scared eyes that sent a chill down Dean's spine.

_"Love, are they?" the boy with the blue streak asked hesitantly._

_"Yes, Seth." sighed Sam._

(Dpov)

"Dean, what are you talking about?" stuttered a wide eyed Caleb.

"That's Sammy, Cales." whispered Dean as he elbowed Caleb softly, shocking all the hunters besides John who was in a state of shock at his youngest son.

Suddenly there was hysterical laughing, that sounded like crying.

(Spov)

There was laughing from behind me. I turned and glared at Azazel.

"Shut up Azazel!" yelled Seth, before saying a phrase in an language the hunters didn't understand and pressing his hand to Azazel's forehead.

"No no no." the YED cried before a scream sounded out of his throat and yellow smoke came rushing out of his mouth, before it was sucked into the floor.

"What the hell?" came from the group of hunters, most shocked at what happened…others shocked that a boy as young as him could to something like sending a demon to hell forever.

"_You just have to show off, don't you love?"_

"_But it's so fun Sammy! Specially sending that bastard to hell!" _the last part was growled and negative emotions were sent through their bond.

"_Calm down baby." _cooed Sam as he continued to stare at Seth, ignoring the hunters who were still frozen shock.

"_I'm ok go and do what you have to I'll stay with them." _ he said with a small smile just for Sam.

Sam gave him a bug smile before pulling out a vile of powder and pouring some in his hand.

Sam walks to the hunters, who had gotten over their shock and watched him with caution.

"I'm not going to harm family guys." He laughed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sam," growled Dean as he pulled Sam into a hug "We missed you so much Sammy."

"I've missed you to." was whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Dean careful not to spill the powder in his hand.

"Let him breathe Dean." John said making Dean let go of Sam before taking Sam into his arms.

"You're in so much trouble kiddo." He laughed with tears in his eyes.

"I figured dad." Their conversation made the rest of the hunter smile.

"_Baby… Umm you need to do it… get them home."_

_"I will hold on." _

Sam pulled out of the hug gently and smiled.

"I have to do something…ok?"

"What?" questioned Bubba as the hunters faces contorted with confusion.

"This" Sam raised his hand to his lips and blows the powder in their faces.

(Dpov)

"What?" questioned Bubba.

What is he talking about? He can't leave…is he? We just got him back!

Sam smiled as he raised his and blows that strange blue powder into our faces.

"What hell Sam" I cried as my world blurred. It felt like the world was rocking.

"Sam" I slurred as I saw Caleb, Joshua, Bobby, Bubba, and Mac pass out. Worry wept over me like a wave.

"I'm sorry Dean…but when you wake up you'll be safe. You all will." Sam said to me as Dad passed out next. Dad's expression showed worry and anger.

I looked back to Sam and the sight broke my heart. Sam was in the arms of the boy with blue hair crying, this was the last thing I saw before the world faded.


End file.
